1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to controlling a malfunctioning device, and particularly to a device having a reduced function mode in which a reduced set of functions remains available despite an occurrence of a malfunctioning subsystems of the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an effort to better and more timely manage equipment, corporations often consolidate equipment and employ a managed environment for overseeing same. However, the ability to keep devices online is not progressing at the same rate, and any delay in bringing the devices online following a device malfunction can impact company workflow and productivity. In an imaging device, when a sensor or feed roll of the imaging device, for example, causes repetitive media jams or other repetitive malfunctions, the imaging device is typically brought offline and not usable until it is serviced and/or the malfunctioning part is replaced. Repetitive malfunctions are also seen to occur more frequently in the imaging device as the components of the device wear over time, resulting in increased downtime over the life of the imaging device.